


Close to the Vest

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: thenewpub, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is smug and Steve has a poker face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to the Vest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thenewpub in 20 minutes  
> Prompt was : Poker Face

_That's_ your poker face?”

“What?” Steve wrinkles his brow .

“Well” Danny tells him “You aren’t keeping much to yourself.”

Danny looks at the furrow across Steve's brow. Two pair at best, he judges. “I'm pretty sure _Gracie_ could beat you”

Steve just snorts and moves his cards around.

“What? What was that snort? Did you have something you wanted to say?”

“I've heard about Grace and cards.”

“What do you mean you've heard about Grace and cards? What are you saying? Are you implying my daughter is some kind of a...a card shark” Danny demands. Steve can see a rant brewing.

“I'm not implying anything! I'm just saying I heard from Kamekona she was-”

Danny cuts him off before he gets far in his back-pedalling.

“She's totally a shark!” Danny grins proudly “ I taught her everything she knows.” He lays down all his cards  “Call.”

His flush is going to wipe the smirk right off his partners face.

Steve's grin just gets bigger.Danny looks at the cards then at Steve and finally back at the cards. That can't be right! A straight. And a flush. Which would be a straight flush. Damn

“How do you like my poker face now Danno.” Steve asks. He hauls in his win and reminds himself he owes Grace a shave ice and a thank-you for the coaching.


End file.
